halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest
Uzdc-0Q45wM __TOC__ Intro Greetings and joyful salutations! Welcome to Justanothergrunt's Actene's Sonasaurus' Brodie-001's Distant Tide's KingOfYou115’s Survival of the Fittest, where anyone can join and everybody... Pretty much dies... This will probably not be a clean fight: you'll see cheap shots, backstabbing, makeshift alliances and betrayals. All your favourite Halo Fanon characters will beat the crap out of each other to become champ in a massive free for all brawl in a variety of locations, with terrain ranging from cities, lava-spewing volcanoes, icy lakes, space stations, and Forerunner installations. Enjoy! Learn More: Previous SOTF Champions Survival of the Fittest 4.01 In-Game Rules As with some of our earlier SOTF systems, Season Seven will operate on a similar principle to the community stories seen in recent years. The project lead and a small group of guest writers will take care of the entire story once submissions are completed. Writing and Submissions #Users may nominate a total of five characters. #No articles with existing problems (e.g. NCF, unrealistic, godmodding) or the Humour Template may be submitted. Short stories such as The Weekly can substitute for articles. #The general quality of an article may determine a character's relevance in the overall story; 'stub' characters with little or no information on their articles may be unceremoniously killed should they be slated to die, while those with a decent amount of information and quality are more likely to have lengthier, exciting battles. #When submitting, users should include a character's name, age, sex, rank (if any), date from which they're being adapted from, starting weaponry (be reasonable) and an image to use for the death board. There will be a template for submitters to use on the Character subpage for the current season. #Only canon species are allowed to be submitted. This was done due to the prevalence of big stompy robots powerful user-made species dominating the game in early seasons. #Previous participating characters are welcomed back to fight in SOTF. However, former winners are not. #Smart AIs and Forerunner Ancilla have been overhauled this season to allow their introduction. They must be separate characters rather than equipment and will act as their own agent on the battlefield. Due to the delicate and blurred-line nature of AIs between equipment and character, they can now be housed in a portable data chip as seen in SOTF Season Six to allow them to take various other forms throughout the contest. This can include hard light bodies under the right circumstances, or some kind of housing apparatus to serve as an independent drone body: monitor chassis, turret controllers, Forerunner armiger drones, and conventional in-suit assistants for Spartans. #Users are recommended to frequent the site's Discord server while the game is active, to allow them to discuss the specifics of how their character would act with the writing team or if they feel their character is being portrayed wrongly. Otherwise, all characters will be written as the writer interprets them. #Don't be sad if your character gets killed. As stated below, all deaths are randomised for maximum fairness. Death System #Once character submissions close, each character will receive a number. #The implementation of a random number generator will mark which characters fight and if they are going to die or not. Certain rolls may determine if two characters (say, a UNSC Marine and an Insurrectionist soldier) decide to team up instead of immediately attempting to murder each other. The generator's location and results will be made known only to the writing team to avoid spoiling the story for everyone else beforehand. #Depending on the total number of characters, each round will mark a certain number of people for death, slowly whittling down the competition over the course of several arenas until only one survives. #Once your character dies, that's it. No sudden revivals, emergency surgery or bullshit Forerunner space magic can save them once they get taken out. Weapons and Items The weapon system in Season Seven works as such: #Users may choose what equipment their character begins the game with, even user-created content. Keep in mind that high-end weaponry does not equate to instant victory, nor does it affect their chances of winning a fight, so please be reasonable and don't arm all of your characters with missile launchers. Choose something your character would be likely to carry, a "typical combat load" (a primary and secondary weapon and some grenades will do but can be more if reasonable), and list it during signup. #If the user-created content is not based on an existing weapon type, or is modified to the point where they barely resemble the canon equipment they are based on, users must have either a link to a corresponding article or a section on their attached character page describing them. This gives the writers a resource they can use to ensure they can accurately portray the equipment. #While ammunition will not be closely monitored, the writers will be expected to keep track of how much a character has fired their weapon. Over the course of the story, they will likely run out and have to either take weaponry from other combatants or raid armouries to re-arm themselves. However, a character's weaponry does not give them an overall edge as far as the story goes; a Spartan with a machine gun could easily lose to an unarmed Grunt should the number generator mark the former for death. #Supply drops may appear throughout the arena at certain intervals or under certain scenarios following the announcements. Other Features Season Seven will introduce a number of new sorta-new aspects to our Survival of the Fittest tournament in addition to a couple of older features, listed here: #First and foremost, this season will include an announcement system of sorts as the game progresses. Naturally, your characters will realise they've been put into a massive deathmatch for no particular reason, and the character of the Announcer will return from Season Six to read off character deaths, potential hazards, and to inform them of any changes to the arena. Some characters may even be awarded for particularly spectacular kills. #In addition to a leaderboard of users with points allocated according to their characters' confirmed kills, a 'death board' will also be added containing pictures of every single character in the game. As each character dies the picture will be updated with pictures crossed out until only one emerges as the champion. #Instead of the usual island terrain, this SOTF season will have multiple locales that change as the game goes on. These changes may occur at certain points in the game after a certain amount of deaths have occurred or a certain event has taken place, with the areas slowly adapting to accommodate a reduced number of participants. #'NPC' characters will also populate areas of certain maps. Consisting of any number of characters and scenarios, they will be defending supply outposts and vehicle depots or behaving as bystanders or random hazards, though they will likely pose little threat to the main characters and serve only to act as obstacles. As implied by earlier seasons, they are little more than defenders and objects generated by the arena and exist only to guard their designated outposts and to generically populate the deathmatch world. #Wild animals may also be present in certain locations, either as native fauna or dropped in to shake up the game. Expect fearsome and prowling around, looking for unsuspecting participants to devour. Ultimately they did not appear in Season Six due to writing crunch, they may or may not make an appearance this time around either. Previous seasons *Season 1 (2007-08) COMPLETED **Body count *Season 2 (2008-09) CANCELLED **Body count *Season 3 (2010-11) CANCELLED **Body count *Season 4 (2012-13) COMPLETED **Body count *Season 5 (2014-15) CANCELLED **Body Count *Season 6 (2016-17) COMPLETED **Body Count *Season 6.5 (April Fools 2019) COMPLETED *Season 7 (2019) PROGRESS **Body Count ----